


hello, stranger

by dopaminekeeper



Series: brand new world [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Professional Dom Sangyeon, Roleplay, Rough Sex, please please PLEASE read the tags and a/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopaminekeeper/pseuds/dopaminekeeper
Summary: sangyeon helps juyeon realize a fantasy he didn't even know he had
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon
Series: brand new world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980262
Comments: 17
Kudos: 132





	hello, stranger

**Author's Note:**

> whew, hello everyone
> 
> THIS IS A CONSENSUAL NON-CONSENT SCENE. sangyeon and juyeon roleplay a scene in which sangyeon pretends to assault juyeon. they discuss it first, there are check-ins throughout, and there is aftercare. however, if this isn't something you're okay with, please scoot!!!
> 
> specific cw: use of the word "bitch", heavy crying throughout, descriptions of panic/fear
> 
> i love u all, stay safe!!

“I had a client today,” Sangyeon says slowly, eyeing Juyeon over their takeout boxes. “Do you want to hear about it?”

Juyeon pauses with a piece of chicken halfway to his mouth. It’s not an uncommon question — Sangyeon always asks before telling Juyeon about clients in case Juyeon’s not in the mood to hear about it — but Sangyeon’s tone betrays some kind of ulterior motive.

“Sure,” he replies, a little wary and a little excited.

Sangyeon takes a sip of his drink. “It was a little more involved than usual. He wanted to play like I was forcing him.” 

Juyeon almost chokes on his food. “Sorry, like… what?”

“Some people enjoy that fantasy,” Sangyeon continues. “It’s a way to feel out of control on a whole different level, you know? Safely play with fear.” He watches Juyeon for his reaction, calm but curious in that way that Juyeon envies sometimes. It seems natural, but Juyeon knows that that calm is hard-won and practiced.

Juyeon, on the other hand, blurts out the first thing he thinks. “And you’re okay with that?”

“I wouldn’t do it if I wasn’t.” Sangyeon smiles gently. “It’s not that different from when you tell me no, but I push you anyways, right? And you like that.”

Just the thought of it sends heat into the pit of Juyeon’s stomach — Sangyeon holding him down, forcing him to take just a little more while he squirms and begs for mercy that won’t come, resolutely ignoring every protest that isn’t his safeword.

“Yeah, guess so,” he mumbles, shoving another piece of chicken into his mouth to try and quell his building arousal. “So what did you do to him, exactly?”

Sangyeon grins, and leans in, and tells him.

Juyeon’s drifting in that place between sleep and waking, limbs and eyelids heavy but not quite unaware. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t hear the footsteps in the hallway, the sound of a heavy bag dropping, the soft swish of the door passing over carpet.

He pushes up onto his elbows blearily at the intruder’s approach with a soft,  _ “wh?” _

Juyeon yells in fear as strong hands grab at his arms, pulling them roughly together behind his back. Roused so quickly from sleep, Juyeon’s disoriented and unable to do much other than throw his weight around, attempting to get his attacker off his back. Adrenaline rushes from the pit of his stomach all through his body, prickling over his skin and pulling it tight as he fights.

“Calm down, you  _ bitch,” _ his attacker snarls, tightening his grip painfully on Juyeon’s arms and forcing him back onto the mattress, face-down and struggling. He gets a knee onto Juyeon’s back, pinning him with his whole weight and  _ fuck,  _ it hurts. Juyeon can’t help but let out a strangled scream, kicking and writhing, but he’s too heavy and Juyeon doesn’t have a single bit of leverage.

Tears form in Juyeon’s eyes as the man forces his arms up further behind his back, perpendicular to his spine, forearms pressed together. Sangyeon’s put him in this position before, but it’s never been this rough, this  _ painful. _

“Better keep those there, baby,” his attacker says, voice pitched low and menacing. Juyeon thinks for a moment about disobeying, but what’s he going to do without any leverage? He cringes and squeezes his eyes shut at the sound of tape being ripped off a roll  _ (‘bondage tape, not duct tape,’ Sangyeon had said, ‘neither of us want to hurt you  _ that  _ much.’) _

“No, please, no,” he groans as his forearms are taped together, rendering him helpless. He tests the tape’s hold and it’s absolute — he’s not going anywhere fast.

The knee comes off his back, a welcome relief from the pain. With the limited new freedom, Juyeon’s mind races. The attacker flips him over and Juyeon first takes in the fact that Yeon has a mask over the lower half of his face, an icy and unfamiliar look in his eyes; and second, he realizes his immediate opportunity.

He kicks out, hard, making contact with the man’s chest. While his attacker’s wheezing, he has a precious few moments to roll off the bed, stumbling and off-balance, and make a break for the open bedroom door.

He doesn’t make it two steps into the hallway before there’s a hand in his hair, dragging him back into the bedroom. Juyeon yells, almost-screams, struggling to stay on his feet as he’s forced towards the bed and tossed unceremoniously onto the mattress. Juyeon gasps as the man slaps him across the face, sent spiraling into shock.

“You fucking  _ bitch,” _ the guy snarls, unfamiliar anger in familiar eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Juyeon whimpers, tears spilling over as shock gives way to panic, fear, desperation. “Please, I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me.”

His attacker laughs, and it’s not the laughter Juyeon knows. “It’ll only hurt if you make it hurt, baby. We could even have fun if you just listen and be good for me.”

Juyeon has to work to tamp down his conditioned response to those words in that voice —  _ good for me.  _ He’s not supposed to be good right now, he’s supposed to put up a fight. This isn’t someone he wants to be good  _ for. _

So he presses his lips together and shakes his head, tears running down his cheeks. His attacker clicks his tongue behind his mask, leaning closer to wipe a tear away with his thumb. He drags his finger closer to Juyeon’s lips, and, impulsively, Juyeon snaps his teeth at it like a cornered animal.

The man grabs his jaw and cheeks, squeezing hard to force his mouth open. A tiny bit of drool falls over his bottom lip. It makes Juyeon feel filthy — fresh tears gather on his lashes as the feeling spreads from the pit of his stomach through his limbs. He realizes all at once that he’s half-hard, and it only exacerbates the dirty feeling.

The man leans in, mouth brushing Juyeon’s ear.

“Good, baby?” he whispers, and Juyeon knows it for what it is. He chokes out a yes, near-silent, but it’s enough for Sangyeon. He laughs, low and mocking and pulls back, looking Juyeon over.

“Yeah, I bet you get off on this, don’t you? Just waiting for someone to come in and take you.”

The words make Juyeon tremble even as he shakes his head, gasping for air.

“No, I don’t — don’t want this, please, just let me —”

“Let you go?” The man shoves Juyeon back on the bed, flips him over onto his stomach once again so his face is shoved into the pillows. “I haven’t had my fun yet and you’re asking me to let you go?”

Fresh panic settles over Juyeon when his attacker hooks his hands in Juyeon’s waistband and shoves his pants and underwear down to his knees — the kind of full-body fight-or-flight panic that makes Juyeon scream into the pillows at his own helplessness, crying with his whole chest even as his dick throbs and leaks.

“Relax, baby, or this’ll only get worse,” the man says, slapping Juyeon’s ass with one rough palm. Juyeon hears the click of a lube bottle — that’s his and Sangyeon’s, that’s  _ theirs,  _ not some stranger’s to use as he pleases — and starts sobbing afresh, the reality of what’s about to happen setting in.

“Please don’t, please stop,” he moans miserably, unable to do anything but lie there.

“Be good and open up for me, doll.” Two fingers slide in immediately, and even though Juyeon’s crying for an end, for escape, his body’s conditioned itself to take them easily. The man laughs, cold and cruel. “Look at that. Cry all you want, but your slutty little hole is speaking for itself, huh?”

Juyeon’s protests are barely words at this point, but he can’t deny the arousal that shoots through him at the fingering and degradation both. He pushes his hips back even as he mumbles out,  _ no, no, no. _

All too soon, the fingers are gone and Juyeon hears the tell-tale sound of a zipper. Fear shoots through his exhausted body — he’s not open enough, this man is going to tear him in half and he’s not going to be able to take it —

“It’s okay, baby, it’ll be over soon, ” the man soothes, prying Juyeon’s cheeks apart with his thumbs to expose his hole and he feels so  _ dirty,  _ so fucking violated and his dick is dripping onto the sheets with how badly he wants it.

And then there’s the head of a slick cock at his hole, thick and intimidating, and Juyeon  _ screams _ when he’s split open in one long, merciless movement, back arching and pain-pleasure overtaking his entire body. He can’t even hold onto anything, can only dig his blunt fingernails into his own forearms and bite into the pillow and  _ take it,  _ let this stranger use him and use him and  _ use him. _

“That’s right, you just take it, you fucking slut,” the man taunts, slapping Juyeon’s ass as he fucks into him without finesse or any care for Juyeon’s pleasure. It’s so coarse and cruel, so different from Sangyeon’s honeyed dirty talk and his deliberate, calculated way of taking Juyeon apart. With his face pressed into the pillow, unable to see a thing, Juyeon honestly forgets who’s fucking him.

Maybe that complete abandon is what pushes him over the edge, sobbing and screaming and begging for an end to the ordeal. Juyeon grays out for a second, just aware enough to register his attacker pulling out and coming messily all over his ass and thighs, slapping his gaping hole with his dick one last time for good measure.

Orgasm fading, Juyeon comes crashing back down, unable to stop the tears from falling and his chest from convulsing, unable to take in a full breath. The man laughs again as he zips himself back up, pushing Juyeon onto his side so Juyeon can get a bleary glimpse of his face.

“I’ll leave your boyfriend to find you,” the man says, adjusting his mask, eyes still so  _ cold.  _ “Maybe he’ll finally realize what a whore you are, huh?”

He whimpers as his attacker leaves the way he came, shutting the bedroom door behind him and leaving Juyeon curled in the near-darkness once again.

It’s barely a minute before Sangyeon opens the door, letting in warm light from the hallway and carrying a towel and safety shears and juice.

“Hey, baby,” he murmurs tentatively, setting the supplies at the end of the bed and sitting next to Juyeon’s prone form. “Can I hold you?”

Juyeon can’t quite form words yet, brain still moving a mile-a-minute and body thrumming with aimless adrenaline. The question prickles across his skin — too much, too soon, he’s still so raw like a nerve that’s been scraped over and so he shakes his head, makes a noise of protest. Sangyeon hums.

“That’s fine. Can I touch your leg?”

Another moment of labored breath, and that pings Juyeon’s slowly-calming body as safe.

“Yeah,” he manages. Sangyeon runs his palm over his calf for now, slow and unthreatening.

“You did amazing, baby,” he says, voice still low and quiet and so unlike his earlier tone during their scene. They stay just like that for a little while, just Sangyeon’s steady breath and Juyeon’s slowing with the occasional stutter of a lingering sob. After a couple minutes, Sangyeon breaks the silence, “I’m going to cut you free now.”

Juyeon nods. Sangyeon snips the tape with the shears, peeling it easily from his skin and rubbing circulation back into his stiff arms.

“Can you sit up for me?”

Juyeon does. He sips at the juice that’s offered to him. He supposes he lost a lot of fluids, between the sweat and the crying.

Sangyeon’s watching him closely, fondness and concern warring for dominance on his face. It’s almost inconceivable to Juyeon that one person can contain both the man who attacked him — the one who forced him down and fucked him just minutes earlier — and  _ this  _ man, the one who takes care of him so well and looks at him like he wants nothing more in the world than to make sure Juyeon feels comfortable and safe.

“Hold me?” Juyeon asks, rasping — his voice is absolutely ruined.

Sangyeon smiles, and does.

“Thank you for trusting me with that,” he says, pressing a kiss to Juyeon’s sweat-matted hair. “That was a lot, and I’m really proud of you.”

The praise goes through Juyeon like fresh, cool rain after a heat wave. He presses closer, face buried in Sangyeon’s neck.

“Thanks,” he manages. “You too. You did good, too. You were, uh… scary.”

Sangyeon laughs, low in his chest so Juyeon can feel the vibrations against his skin, and he smiles sleepily in return. Sangyeon feels safe, the safest place Juyeon can imagine right now, and that’s all he needs to give in to the demands of his exhausted body and doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments/kudos always appreciated!
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dopaminekeeper)! 18+ only pls


End file.
